Analeigh Lorn
by Savannah Roux
Summary: Analeigh and her Cêpan were 2 unexpected passengers to theShip that went to Earth.She has the special power to morph into anyone and it is her only power. Her purpose:Protect the Nine. Watch the Nine. Be friends with the Nine.
1. Chapter 1  Analeigh Lorn

**Summary: Analeigh Lorn and her Cêpan Alexander were two unexpected passengers to the Lorien Ship that went to Earth. Analeigh has the special power to morph into anyone and it is her only power. Analeigh had gotten herself a special purpose for going to Earth: Protect the Nine. Watch the Nine. Be friends with the Nine. This is her story, starting with Number Four in Paradise, Ohio.**

**Author's Note: The idea of the whole world knowing about the Loriens came from ****oreny19****. The second chapter also belongs mostly to her. The first two chapters are just going to be a prologue to the story. The first chapter is just a small introduction to Analeigh Lorn. The second is set on the day that the Lorien ship landed on Earth, but the rest of the story will be 10 years later in Paradise, Ohio.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment. **

**Thank you to my awesome beta ****AJBea**** – without you my story would be full of errors!**

**One  
><strong>**Analeigh Lorn**

I looked at my new companion with amazement. Just moments before he had been a strange bunny look-alike creature and now he was an adorable golden retriever. My grandmother had called him a . . . Chimara? A Chimaera? Well anyway, he needed a name, seeing as he didn't have one.  
>"Tony," I said to the Chimaera watching me. He blinked his large brown eyes and thumped his tail. I took it as a 'no'. "Um, how about Goldie?"<br>The Chimaera gave a playful growl. I held my little hands up in front of my body. "Sorry, I know Goldie is not original. How about the name… Bryan?"  
>The-recently-named-Bryan barked in approval. I sighed and lay down on the soft grass of Lorien. Bryan rested his large head on my stomach. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply.<br>I was just about to drift off when I heard two sets of footsteps approaching me. I sat up quickly and looked in the direction from where the sound came. I saw a tall, tanned man; he had tousled brown hair, intense green eyes, a bright smile, and huge muscles.  
>At first I didn't recognize him, but it soon hit me like a ton of bricks. "Daddy," I yelled before throwing myself into his waiting arms. The man's strong arms went around my small three-year-old body, clutching me to his chest tightly. Aiden pressed his face into my hair, breathing in deeply. It was the first time in months that I saw my father, and I knew he breathed into my hair because he wanted to remember every little detail about me, even the smell of my hair.<br>I giggled happily, placing my small hands on my father's face: one hand on the corner of his lips, the other on his left cheek.  
>Aiden smiled under my gentle touch. "I've missed you, kid," he told me, staring into my bright blue eyes, identical to my mother's.<br>I smiled sadly at my father. "I missed you too, Daddy."  
>I suddenly remembered that there was another person walking with my father, and I looked over his shoulder. There, standing a bit awkwardly was a young man – he couldn't be older than twenty two years old. His soft hazel eyes lifted from the ground and met mine. He smiled tentatively.<br>"Daddy, who's that man?" I whispered into his ear.  
>Aiden smiled at me one last time before placing me on the ground again. He took my hand and gently turned me around to face the stranger. "Analeigh," he says, "I want you to meet someone very special."<br>I nodded, clutching Aiden's leg tightly and peeking up shyly at the stranger. He crouched down until he was eye-level with me, and immediately I didn't feel so tiny compared to him anymore. "Hello, Analeigh," he said. "My name is Alexander, and I'm your Cêpan. Would you like to be my friend?"  
>To me, Alexander looked like a very strong and friendly person. I pursed my little lips, thinking. I've always wanted a big brother, and it seemed that Alexander would be him. I smiled cutely at Alexander and gave him a big hug around his middle.<br>Alexander smiled a relieved smile, unseen by me, and hugged me back.

**Time Skip: 3 weeks later.  
><strong>"Come on, Alex! Grandma said I'm allowed to see the fireworks tonight."  
>Alex looked up from the book he was reading, lifting his eyebrows when he met my gaze. "No, she did not say that," he said simply.<br>I scowled. In the three weeks that I'd known Alex, I had never once been able to lie to him. "How would you know?" I asked him grumpily.  
>He smirked at me. "I just do, kiddo," he said, and turned back to his book.<br>Defeated, I turned and walked to my bedroom, my feet dragging. I entered my room and sat on my bed. Bryan flew in through my open window, and just as he reached my bed he transformed into a fluffy golden retriever puppy, the form I was the most used to. I closed my eyes and cuddle with Bryan, wanting to fall asleep. It happened sooner than I thought it would.  
>I'm not sure about what happened next. One moment I was cuddling Bryan and dreaming of the powerful Garde, and the next a panicking Alexander was grabbing me and telling me that Lorien was under attack. I suddenly found myself in his arms, being carried to a secret location. When we arrived, I saw eighteen other Lorics, one half were Cêpan, and the other half little Lorics that would grow up to be Garde. The Cêpan looked angry when they spotted Alexander and me. The guy, who looked to be the oldest, stormed over to where we were standing looking irritated. A whispered argument followed, and in the end it was decided that Alex and I would leave Lorien with the other Garde children. I was not to be protected by the charm like the other nine. It was also decided that I would go as a watcher and an extra protector. Alex readily agreed, and we boarded the ship. We were led to a separate part of the ship: no one was allowed to see me except for the Cêpan. When we reached our rooms, Alex gave me a tablet that immediately made me go to sleep, and so, our year long journey to Earth began.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Earth

**Summary: Analeigh Lorn and her Cêpan Alexander were two unexpected passengers to the Lorien Ship that went to Earth. Analeigh has the special power to morph into anyone and it is her only power. Analeigh had gotten herself a special purpose for going to Earth: Protect the Nine. Watch the Nine. Be friends with the Nine. This is her story, starting with Number Four in Paradise, Ohio.**

**Author's Note: The idea of the whole world knowing about the Loriens came from ****oreny19****. The second chapter also belongs mostly to her. These first two chapters are just going to be a prologue to the story. The first chapter is just a small introduction to Analeigh Lorn. The second is set on the day that the Lorien ship landed on Earth, but the rest of the story will be 10 years later in Paradise, Ohio. In this chapter Analeigh is four years old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta ****AJBea**** – without you my story would be full of errors!**

**Two  
><strong>**Earth**

Alexander's POV

Today was the day. After an entire year, we were finally about to reach our destination and land on Earth. As I looked down upon the large, beautiful planet, a terrible grief filled my heart and I thought of Lorien. Earth looks almost exactly like what Lorien was, before the Mogadorians attacked. Now, all there was is a grey barren wasteland, in which nothing lived or flourished. It was once an amazing place, but the memories of the events that made it what it is today would always be etched in my memory, constantly haunting me in the back of my mind.  
>A sigh escaped my lips as I turned from the window and faced the children playing excitedly with each other. They couldn't wait to get out of the ship, and after a whole year on it, who could really blame them?<br>I saw Analeigh come toward me, and I crouched down to listen to what she was about to tell me.  
>"When are we landing?" she asked, looking up at me anxiously, and with impatience. She obviously wanted to just land and make friends – she'd had enough of the older Cêpans.<br>"In about an hour Ana, then we'll be on Earth." I told her. She nodded and walked away to sit with the Cêpans in the 'Grown up room'. As I watched her retreating back, it saddened me to think that her entire life had been completely altered from such a young age, and when we get to Earth, even her name will have to be changed: to protect her identity.

Of course, before anything else could happen, we had to inform the humans of the attack on Lorien, because when the Mogadorians finally found us on Earth, all the humans would be in danger. We could not afford to be responsible for the deaths of innocent humans just because we needed to hide on their planet. They needed to be warned, to take necessary precaution against the Mogs.  
>Of course, most of the leaders of the world already knew about the existence of our people, considering that Lorics have visited Earth often, influencing the humans' development and progress.<br>All of a sudden, the pilot came out of the cockpit and told us all to get in our seats and buckle the seat belts. We were finally starting our descent.  
>The destination was Washington D.C. and as we entered the atmosphere, the invisibility shield was turned on so the humans did not panic at the sight of our ship as it landed in their airport.<br>We landed in a closed off airstrip in Washington National Airport, specially made for Lorien ship landings. After everyone else had departed the ship, I reached for Analeigh's hand and took a deep breath before I followed the others out of the ship, stepping on Earth for the first time in my life. I guess I kind of expected it to feel otherworldly, but it felt normal, familiar even.  
>All the children were looking around curiously, trying to take in everything about their new surroundings. However, we Cêpan rushed them out of the airport and into taxis, which drove us to The White House. Once the president was informed of the situation, he would tell the rest of the world and they would be prepared for the Mogadorians.<br>It was all we could do to help them at the moment.  
>When we reached the gates, the guard that sat there asked for our names and our purpose for being at the white house. However, Celeste, another Cêpan, just said the words "Loric Matter" and the guard's eyes widened. '<em>Loric Matter<em>' was the key word to prove that we were from Lorien and needed to see the president urgently. I sincerely doubted that this man was important enough to be trusted with the secret of our existence. It was much more likely that he had been told to permit anyone who said _Loric Matter_ into the White House.

We passed through many metal detectors and were told that we had to leave our Loric chests in a separate room. The others did as asked reluctantly, while Analeigh asked me why she didn't have one. I didn't have an answer for her. After a while, we were finally escorted into the oval office. The president stood and came to shake our hands. He looked worried, obviously thinking that something terrible must have happened for so many Loric to suddenly show up at the White House and need to speak with him.  
>He asked the other humans in the room to leave, and after a few protests, they complied and walked out silently. Then the hard part began: telling him about Lorien's fate.<br>After an hour and some odd seconds of listening to our story, the president stood up again, a look of pity and determination on his face.  
>"I'm so sorry about what has happened with your people," he said. "Thank you for coming to tell me this. Are you positive that you want people from all over the world to know of your existence here?" He sounded unsure.<br>"Yes," Henri, another Cêpan, said in his deep voice. "Everyone needs to know. It is the only way to at least _try_ to keep the humans safe. They need to be aware that the Mogadorians may come, and be prepared for it."  
>"Alright," the president said seriously. "You may stay in the white house tonight. In the morning there will be a press conference to reveal the destruction of your planet and the Mogadorians' plan to hunt you here on Earth," he said, his face implying that he did not look forward to revealing all those unpleasant secrets to the public.<br>We nodded, thanked him, and were taken to our separate rooms. I lay in bed for a long time, unable to fall sleep, and thought about the uncertainty that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3  Samantha Wright

**Summary: Analeigh Lorn and her Cêpan Alexander were two unexpected passengers to the Lorien Ship that went to Earth. Analeigh has the special power to morph into anyone and it is her only power. Analeigh had gotten herself a special purpose for going to Earth: Protect the Nine. Watch the Nine. Be friends with the Nine. This is her story, starting with Number Four in Paradise, Ohio.**

**Author's Note: The idea of the whole world knowing about the Loriens came from oreny19****. The second chapter also belongs mostly to her. The first two chapters are just going to be a prologue to the story. The first chapter is just a small introduction to Analeigh Lorn. The second is set on the day that the Lorien ship landed on Earth, but the rest of the story will be 10 years later in Paradise, Ohio. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment.**

**Thank you to my awesome beta ****AJBea**** – without you my story would be full of errors!**

**Three  
>Samantha Wright<strong>

TEN YEARS LATER  
>PARADISE, OHIO<br>Analeigh's POV

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Ana!"  
>I groaned and rolled over in my bed, looking for the person who awoke me this early in the morning. I spotted him immediately. Alexander was standing at the foot of my bed, holding a small cupcake in one hand, and a wrapped present in the other. He was smiling brightly at me.<br>"What do you want, Alex? It's like three o'clock in the morning!"  
>Alex rolled his eyes at me. "It's your birthday, Ana. Of course I'm waking you up! And it's already 5 am, so it's about time you woke up and got out of that bed."<br>I sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I peeked at Alex through my fingers and asked, "Is it really my birthday?"  
>"Yes, yes it is! AND, today is your FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Alex sounded like an over-excited kid.<br>Not what I needed this early in the morning. I knew it wasn't my birthday, but I played along. "Do I really have to go to school?" I asked him, gratefully accepting my cupcake, "On my birthday?"  
>Alex took a seat next to me on the bed and moved around until he was comfortable. He looked down at me. "It's not really your birthday, Ana; you still have about three months to go, but you officially turned fifteen a few weeks ago," he said. "And remember, Number Four is here, you are going to attend the same school that he's been attending for a while now. Aren't you happy?"<br>I looked down at my little cake. He was right, I was happy for the chance to finally meet Number Four, or as he was known here, John Smith. "Yeah, I'm happy. It's just . . . I'm tired of moving, of changing my name and friends and life story."  
>Alexander bit his lip, looking a little guilty. "About that... We haven't yet decided on a story, but I already created documents for us. Your name is Samantha Wright. You can create your story, but tell me so that I know what you've said, okay?"<br>I nodded at him, "Okay. Why did you wake me up this early, though?"  
>He smiled again. "Well, here is your present."<br>He handed me the small wrapped present. I took it and gently started to unwrap it. It was a Loralite gem, one similar to those that the Garde wore. My eyes immediately filled with tears. I turned around and threw my arms around my Cêpan's neck. "Thank you, Alex! This means so much to me."  
>I did not see Alex's smile, but I could just hear it in his voice as he said, "No problem, kid. No problem."<p>

I stared into our bathroom mirror, not completely able to believe that the girl in the reflection was me. I was so used to having colored brown hair, that it was strange to see myself with blonde hair again. I had been told many times before by Alex that blonde was my natural color, but for some reason I have never been quite able to believe him. I wasn't sure what Alex did, but somehow he was able to remove the brown color from my hair, leaving me with my natural golden blonde. For once I didn't wear contacts, and my clear blue eyes were staring back at me. For the day I had chosen to wear simple clothes: black skinny jeans, black converse, and a white Pink Floyd t-shirt. It didn't look too great, but I did not care. This was me.  
>I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Alex was reading the local newspaper with a pair of spectacles on his nose. I raised an eyebrow as I sat down. "That's new," I pointed out while I stole his cup of coffee. He gave me a dirty glare for stealing his coffee, and replied, "It's part of my disguise."<br>I snorted into my cup of coffee. "Sure it is, Alex. I always told you that you read too much, and now you're paying the price."  
>Alex shrugged, grabbed his coffee back, and downed the rest of it. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me.<p>

I nodded, grabbed my school bag and walked to his old beat-up truck. Alex climbed in at the driver's side. He looked and me and said, "Remember, don't tell John Smith who you really are."  
>I didn't reply, just stared ahead of me. Alex turned the key in the ignition and the truck started with a loud bang. I didn't even jump anymore, I was that used to the sound.<br>The drive to school passed in silence. I was nervous but also excited. It was the first time in my life I got a chance to officially meet a member of the Garde, and I was going to make the most of it.

The next half an hour passed by rather quickly, we talked with the Principal, received my schedule, and were now making our way to my first class (but third period): World History. For some reason I had a bad feeling about today's WH class. After being introduced to the class, I was instructed to take a seat in the front next to the windows. The guy next to me leaned over and said, "I'm Kyle Newton."  
>I whispered a soft 'nice to meet you' and turned to watch the teacher, Ms Wylie. She was a small little thing. She had curling dirty blonde hair tied in a messy pony tail. She was wearing a simple jean and white tank top. She had a pair of stylish black spectacles on her nose and she smiled brightly at the class. "Today we're going to begin learning about the remaining of the Loric race. Does anybody here know who they are? Yes, Kyle?"<br>Kyle cleared his throat before saying, "Ten years ago a spaceship landed, carrying the eight Garde and their Cêpan. They spoke with the president to explain that their planet had been attacked by Mogadorians, and that they had to flee to Earth. The next morning a conference had been held to break this long-kept secret of Loric and Mogadorians to the world."  
>Ms Wylie nodded. "Can anyone explain what Garde, Cêpan and Mogadorians are?"<br>I quickly raised my hand into the air. Ms Wylie nodded at me, and I took a deep breath before starting: "The Garde were the protectors of the planet Lorien. They develop supernatural powers at their teenage years to help aid them with defending Lorien and her people. The Nine remaining Garde were sent to Earth with a charm to protect them and they can only be killed in order, from One to Nine.  
>The Cêpans have no legacies. Each Cêpan has a Garde and is charged with hiding, training and protecting their Garde, and to pass on their knowledge to their charge.<br>The Mogadorians" – here my voice went bitter, but I don't think anyone noticed – "are hideous creatures. There are three types of Mogadorians: Soldiers, Scouts and the normal human look-alikes. The soldiers were described by Number Four's Cêpan as an alien with albino-like skin, with black eyes and serrated teeth."  
>Ms Wylie looked at me with wide eyes, making it clear that even she didn't know that much about the aliens on Earth. "You are absolutely right, Samantha. Thank you for that description," she said, eyes bright. "I've been trying to find a photo with all of the Lorics in it, but I haven't found one yet. Hopefully, I will have it by our next class."<br>It was strange that right on my first day, we were learning about the Garde, Cêpans and Mogs.  
>Ms Wylie continued, "The Garde look like any ordinary humans, except for the fact that they have circular scars around their ankles- "<br>I tuned out Ms Wylie's voice. I already knew everything there was to know about this subject, and more. I took out my Examination Pad, and doodled absentmindedly on the lined paper. I didn't know what I was sketching, but I didn't mind. I felt a nudge in my side, and looked up to see Kyle Newton standing in front of my desk. I gave him a blank look. He grinned down at me, grabbed the chair from his desk, and placed it in front of my desk. "Ms Wylie instructed us to work in pairs. We have to do a project on everything we know about the Lorics, and I chose you."  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>He shrugged. "You seem to know a lot about the Loric."  
>I bit my lip and replied, "In my previous school we already covered the Loric and Mogadorians."<br>He looked at me skeptically but in the end just nodded. "Great, then we're bound to get great marks!"  
>Just then the bell rang. I quickly packed up my books and picked up my bag. "We have lunch now, right?" I asked Kyle, who seemed to be staying by my side as I left the classroom. He nodded. He led me to the cafeteria and to the lunch line. "Do you have cash for lunch?" He asked.<br>Instead of replying I chose my food and then paid for it. Kyle led me to a table at the farthest corner of the cafeteria. Around the table there sat two people. One of them was a fit young man with blonde hair. He seemed to be about 5'11". The boy sitting next to him looked to be very thin. He had brown hair and brown eyes that were magnified by the glasses he wore.  
>"Guys, this is Samantha Wright," Kyle introduced me as he took a seat. He gestured for me to take the one next to him. I did as he asked, and waved awkwardly at the other two.<br>"Sammy" – I scowled at the nickname – "this is Sam Goode." Kyle waved his hand in the geeky looking guy's direction.  
>"Hi Sam," I said. He nodded back.<br>"This," Kyle continued, "is John Smith."  
>The world just about came to a stop when I heard the name. John Smith. Number Four. In my mind I did a little victory dance. My first day and I'm sitting in his little group at lunch. I barely stopped myself from yelling 'Number Four' with joy… barely. Clearing my throat, I said, "Hey."<br>"We have two people named Sam," Four pointed out the obvious.  
>"No shit," Kyle said. "Sam stays Sam, and Samantha is SAMMY!"<br>The last part was yelled out loud, causing people to turn around and stare. Blushing, I furiously told Kyle to shut the hell up. Kyle just grinned at me and ruffled my hair. When he saw my look, he explained, "You're very cute in a little sister way, you know."  
>After a few minutes of useless bantering between me and Kyle, Four cleared his throat. We shut up immediately and looked at him. "So, how did the two of you meet?"<br>Before I could reply, Kyle just had to open his big mouth. "We met in World History. She sits next to me. And guess what we're covering in class at the moment?"  
>Sam sighed and asked what we were covering.<br>"The Garde, the Cêpans and the Mogadorians! Sammy here is an expert on it all." Here Kyle poked me in the side.  
>Four stiffened. As soon as he heard that, he gazed at me through narrow, suspicious eyes. He mouthed the word 'how?'<br>I mouthed back 'later'.  
>He nodded and turned to talk to Sam. Kyle looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"<br>I shrugged, avoiding his question. I quickly whipped out my BlackBerry from my jeans pocket and texted Alexander: I THINK #4 SUSPECTS SOMETHING! WHAT DO I DO?  
>A reply came twenty seconds later: ACT NORMAL.<br>I quickly texted him back, asking what normal was for him. No reply came. I gave a frustrated sigh just as the bell rang. After comparing schedules, I realized that I had the exact same schedule as Kyle, and I quickly followed him to our Home Ec. class. Unfortunately, Kyle already had a partner. The only person who didn't have one yet was a girl way in the back, and I was sent to work with her. She kind of freaked me out. She wore a short black dress, fishnet stockings, black nail polish, black legwarmers (on her arms!) and a thick layer of black makeup around her eyes. Around her middle was a neon pink belt. But I was mistaken for being freaked out. It turned out that Melody (yes that was her name) was a really great person. She was kind, understanding, and she had a rather unique view of the world. When I asked her, she had told me that she wasn't really gothic or emo, she just liked to freak the people around her out, and that every two weeks she found herself a new style. I found myself liking her a lot. When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, we walked together to Astronomy, Kyle trailing a bit behind us.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and uneventfully, except that I had John Smith in my last class. He kept giving me looks, and frankly it was starting to piss me off. I was just about ready to explode when the final bell rang. I grabbed my books, stuffed them into my bag, and stormed out of the room. Unfortunately John caught up with me. "Can I talk to you?"  
>I narrowed my eyes at him. Yes, he could, but <em>I <em>couldn't. I shook my head at him, and said, "Sorry, John, but I need to get home."  
>John glared at me stubbornly. "Invite your parents to my house for dinner, to welcome you to Paradise."<br>I couldn't refuse. Sighing, I whipped out my phone and dialled Alex's number.  
><em>"Samantha? Is there something wrong?"<em> his voice came through the speaker. It was loud in my ears and I winced. "No, nothing's wrong. John Smith, a boy in my class, invited us over to dinner tonight at his place. I'm standing with him now."  
>There was a brief moment of silence. <em>"Can't you get us out of it? Henri will surely recognize me." <em>He sounded worried.  
>I sighed sadly. "No, I tried."<br>Before I could say anything else, John stole my phone. After a minute or two, he clicked a button and handed it back to me. "Alex will meet us at my place."  
>I followed him to Henri's truck. John quickly explained to Henri the situation, before he nodded at me to take the front seat while he climbed onto the back of the truck.<br>"Hello, Henri," I said, staring out of the window. I was met with silence.  
>"How'd you know my name, Samantha?" he asked finally.<br>I replied, "Because I've been on the same ship as you for a year."  
>I said nothing else. I had a feeling that I shouldn't have said that, and that tonight would only end in disaster.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Amount of words without Disc./warning/etc: 2 383**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies and am not making any profit from this story. It is written merely for entertainment.**** The idea of the whole world knowing about the Lorics came from ****oreny19****. **

**WARNING!: Cursing in this chapter.**

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Firstly, my mom's cut off our internet. For good. Secondly, school (and surprisingly, my vacation) has been hectically busy. Thirdly, I've had major writer's block. It's gone now, though. Characters OOC.**

**Thanks to twilight-hearts-gallagher, PartyPony2 and Anna for the reviews :)**

_**Recap: I said nothing else. I had a feeling that I shouldn't have said that, and that tonight would only end in disaster.**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Four**

The drive to the Smith's place seemed to take an eternity. I felt stupid for telling Henri that I was on the same ship as him for a year. He hadn't replied though and I was starting to feel a little worried.  
>Finally we arrived. Henri opened the car door for me before I had a chance to open it myself. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but followed him and John into the house. Henri excused himself, saying that he had some work to do. He told John and me to go up to John's room. When we reached it I just stood awkwardly in the doorway. John gave me a look and patted the space next to him. Reluctantly, I took a seat on the bed next to him.<br>"So why did you move here, Sam?" he finally asked.  
>I sighed. "It's actually a family secret," I said. "Sorry."<br>John leaned back onto his pillows and smiled bitterly. "Don't worry; we have loads of them, too."  
>I closed my eyes and leaned my chin on my chest.<br>"Tired?" John asked. I nodded and opened my eyes again, only to see John scoot over a bit to the left. He patted the bed space next to him and said, "I don't bite, Sam. And don't worry, I'm not a pervert or something."  
>I gave him a look, but in the end I just shrugged and lay down next to him. I breathed in deeply; John smelled so nice. He had an earthy smell, but also fresh like rain and spearmints. An odd combination, but it smelled nice anyway. "John, I'm gonna sleep a bit. Wake me up when Alex comes?"<br>John promised to wake me up and threw his comforter over me.  
>Sleep came quickly, as did my dream.<p>

I sat up, gasping for air. I barely registered the hot tears that ran down my cheeks. I looked down at my stomach from where I could feel a burning hot pain. My eyes widened when I saw the red stain on my t-shirt. I gently lifted the t-shirt. Large gashes ran the width of my stomach. Basically, it was all cut up. How the hell was that even possible? But then I remembered my dream. I had been captured by the Mogadorians. They had made the large gash in my stomach in an effort to torture answers about the whereabouts of Numbers Four and Five. But that didn't explain the actual wound on my stomach. It was just a dream, wasn't it?  
>There was a knock on the door, and only then did I realize I was alone in the room. "Just give me a minute!" I yelled, panicking.<br>"Um, it's John. I just wanted to say that your father is here."  
>I immediately calmed down, knowing my Cêpan was there to help me. "Can you send him up, please? I – I don't feel so well, and Alex will have some pills for me."<br>"Okay," came through the door, followed by his retreating footsteps. It wasn't long before the bedroom door burst open and Alex came through. The first thing he saw was my bloodied shirt. He quickly closed the door behind him and made his way to me. His eyes only held concern for me. "What happened, Sammy?"  
>I wiped at my tears and explained my dream to him. I doubted that I made much sense, but I kept on babbling anyway. Alex ran his hand through his dark hair. "Shit," he mumbled. "I don't know what this means, Sammy. How can they hurt you through your dreams? What if they do it again, and I'm not there-" His voice sounded choked.<br>Surprisingly there were tears in Alex's eyes. I gently put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Alex. We'll figure this out, alright?"  
>He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and nodded at me. Finally after a few seconds he opened them again and scanned the room around him. He looked back at me. "Stay here. I'm going to call Henri."<br>"What, why?" I asked, grabbing his hand so that he couldn't leave the room. "John is going to wonder what's going on."  
>Alex looked impatient as he said, "His girlfriend is here, and she'll keep him occupied for a while."<br>"John has a girlfriend?" I asked, shocked. Without replying, Alex left the room. It annoyed me that he just walked out, but I could kind of understand that he was really stressed, so I decided to forgive him just this once.  
>I leaned back against John's pillows and looked at the spot where I slept. Luckily no blood had spilled onto the bed covers, except for John's comforter. I once again lift my shirt and look at the bloody mess on my stomach. I felt a small amount of fear in my gut. How was it possible for the Mogadorians to hurt me through my dreams, and more importantly, how did they know that I even existed? The only ones who knew were the president and the Cêpan.<br>My thoughts trailed off, distracted by my stomach. Only now did I feel the sharp pain coming from my cut up stomach, and I bit my lip so hard to keep from screaming out loud that it started bleeding. "Oh fuck," I muttered just as Henri and Alex entered the room. I blushed and quickly apologized. They didn't seem to mind, though.  
>"Are you alright, Analeigh?" Henri asked me, sitting down beside me.<br>Just when I was about to tell him that yes, I was alright, another sharp pain took my breath away. Biting my lip hard, I shook my head. Henri noticed my bleeding lip but soon looked down at my stomach. He took a washing cloth, dunked it in a bowl of lukewarm water that I hadn't even noticed until now, and gently cleaned the blood from my cut up stomach. Then he applied pressure to it until the blood flow stopped, or slowed down as much as possible, before applying disinfectant. It hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't exactly complain. I looked away as Henri quickly stitched me up and did whatever it was that he did. Finally he patted me on my head and said that he was done. "Thanks, Henri," I said, feeling a bit better already.  
>"No problem, kiddo." He then handed me a t-shirt that he had brought with him when he first came into the room, and also a hoodie that belonged to him. It was plain black with no logo or anything. Henri then left the room, saying that he'll meet us downstairs. I avoided Alex's concerned gaze as I redressed. We'll talk later, I promised myself.<p>

Ten minutes later, I found myself standing in front of the Smith's bathroom mirror. Before I had left John's room, I'd told Alex to go downstairs, and that I needed a few moments to myself. And now here I was. But looking into the mirror, I could see something was different. My used-to-be golden blonde hair was now a few shades lighter, taking the golden look away and replacing it with a more blonde color instead of golden. My bright blue eyes had darkened a bit. Now it rather looked like a stormy gray with a little bit of my original blue. I was a bit miffed; I had rather liked how I looked before, and now _really_ wasn't the time for my legacy to act up, especially when I still didn't have control over it.  
>I didn't want to go downstairs and have dinner while I looked different, but what choice did I have? If I was lucky, John and his girl wouldn't notice that I looked different, nor the fact that I was actually in a shit-load amount of pain.<br>No such luck.  
>As soon as I stepped a foot into the living room, John immediately asked what was wrong. Sarah (a very beautiful teenager, and John's girlfriend) had agreed with him, and said that I was walking strangely. Me, being oh so mature, just ignored the both of them and made my way into the kitchen where Alex and Henri were having a hushed conversation. Seeing as they hadn't noticed me yet, I decided to listen to what was being said. Unfortunately, just at that moment Sarah also walked into the kitchen and stumbled over a stray pair of shoes. Alex and Henri stopped talking and looked at Sarah. She blushed and quickly left the room. I kept my face blank and my eyes narrowed. Alex was serious as he asked me what I heard. Trying my luck, hoping they would say something, I said in a flat voice that I heard everything.<br>Alex cursed colorfully in a language I couldn't identify, and then he turned desperate hazel eyes to look directly into my now-stormy gray ones. "Listen, Sam, I can explain."  
>It hurt me to her Alex sound so desperate, and I almost felt sorry for him. The keyword being 'almost'. I mean, if he sounded like this about something I supposedly overheard, then it must be pretty bad. So I convinced myself to not feel bad, telling myself that I had the right to hear what they were talking about. I schooled my expression so that it was cold, hard, and quite pissed. "Explain," I said curtly.<br>"Can we…can we do it at home?" Alex asked me pleadingly.  
>"Now," I said, forcing my voice into an angry growl.<br>Alex, looking resigned, took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for me to do the same. I shook my head stubbornly and kept my arms crossed to look angry. Henri left the kitchen and closed the door behind him. I could hear music being started in another room, probably to ensure us our privacy. "Do you know what your purpose is for being here on Earth?" Alex asked me, looking pathetically at his hands.  
>I felt confused and a little irritated. "Of course I do, Alex," I said in an irritated voice. "What a silly question."<br>"What is it, then?" he asked.  
>"To protect, watch, and befriend the Nine by assuming different appearances," I replied.<br>Alex shook his head tiredly, but his pathetic look had gone. Instead he looked every bit a cold-hearted warrior. He looked as if he wasn't my friend, and it sent a spark of dread through my gut. "That's not all, Sam. Think. Why would you have this Legacy specifically?"  
>That was actually a good question. Originally I had thought that it would be so that I would be able to do spy work, and to confuse the Mogadorians by changing into a double of the Number they were confronting. But what Alex told me was that it was more – much more – than that, and that I had to <em>think<em>. But for some reason my mind was frozen, refusing to think, refusing to accept what it already subconsciously knew.  
>"It's so that you can die in their place if necessary, Analeigh," Alex said in a strong voice, back to using my real name. "It's so that you can fool the Mogadorians into thinking that they killed a Number, but instead - they kill you."<br>"No," I whispered, horrified. I shook my head in denial. "That can't be true. It's too horrible..."  
>"They made you like this," Alex continued in a hard voice. "That was the only condition they had for allowing us to go to Earth: So that you can sacrifice yourself. Numerous times."<br>"Numerous times?" I asked him in a faint voice, my sight blurred with tears.  
>"Yes. You can die five times and come back, Analeigh," Alex said. "But it will be horrible. To awaken you will have to go through double the amount of pain of the cause of death. Do you understand, Analeigh?"<br>"Why would they do that?" I whispered. "Why would _you _allow them to do that?"  
>"I had to," Alex replied, his expression stony. "Why are you upset about this? You are supposed to be deliriously happy that you could help save the Loric race, but instead you are crying like a child."<br>"But I am a child!" I exploded. "I am _just a child,_ Alex! I'm fourteen years old, for goodness sake! And what the FUCK were you thinking when you told them I would DIE NUMEROUS TIMES SO THAT _THEY _COULD LIVE?! ARE YOU CRAZY, ALEX?" I screamed at him. Who was this man, and what had he done to my Alex? Alex was good-hearted and hated anything to do with violence and death. The nice Alex - the one that actually cared about me like a daughter - was here ten minutes ago. But this Alex, oh no, he thought I should be happy to be able to die and come back to life through excruciating pain. _To Hell with this._ I shook my head angrily at Alex – no, Alexander, I corrected myself – and stormed out of the kitchen. I could barely see because my sight was blurred with tears and ran smack into a shocked John Smith. "Samantha-" he started, but I cut him off. "Save it, John!" and stormed out of the house. My mind was a whirlwind of confusion, shock, denial and repulsion. How could they expect that of me? I always knew that one day if necessary I would give my life up to save one of the Nine, but to do it _five_ times? That was completely insane. Alex and the whole effing Loric race were insane, and I had to get out of here. I ran for what felt like hours until I finally stumbled and fell, my wrist hitting the ground wrong and breaking with a sickening crack. A random rock also hit the cut on my stomach as I fell. I cried out in pain and curled into a ball, crying like a little girl. _Guess I was a child, just like Alexander said.  
><em>My mind barely registered as it began pouring, the rain feeling like icy shards against the exposed parts of my body. My life, _my whole life,_ had changed in a matter of minutes, and I was sure I would never be able to look at any Garde or Cêpan the same way again.


End file.
